Utopia
by Ouma
Summary: Aoba is engaged to Dio for the sake of two kingdoms, can he truly be happy with this person? Dio has a knight name Fromm which he find quite attractive and cheerful, which one of them are the person he fated to be with? Pairing Dio x Aoba, Fromm x Aoba slight (Bizon x Hina)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Utopia there was a king and queen that rule the kingdom, this take place in the 22nd century where the world has gone to a modern era where everything is control mostly by computer letting the human have their job done easier. As you all already know the modern the weapons, the greedily the human are. They will try to overpower any kingdom that is fewer techs than them which set danger to the world.

Battle happen everywhere no matter where you are, the pace that used to be in peace has once again has to experience the terror of being killed by the enemy.

Only few of the kingdoms didn't take part in this war in exchange they must give and coöperate for those who asks for their help and in return their country will be left untouched. This is the same as the kingdom turn to slave for those bloody monsters but for the sake of peace for the country the ruler will do anything even if their child has to be sacrifice.

Utopia is one of those save kingdom; in order for their country to be protected they decide to exchange their eldest son the heir for the kingdom in order for the peace which sent disapproval from their subject. Since every one of the people love the prince because of his kind heart and humbleness. Even so they can't do anything to help one the king has officially announce this.

It is heartbreak to hear that their eldest son Watase Aoba will become a sacrifice for the greater good of the kingdom.

Is it worth it?

Is this really necessary?

At the day of the announcement the prince sit silently on the cushion chair as he stare at his reflection on the mirror, his can see the dark lines that form around his eyes due to lack of sleep and even his body is thinner than usual.

Slowly he raises his hand to touch his skin to feel his own bone, how long has it been since he last eaten. The only thing that keep him survive is the tea that his maid serve him every morning every time he woke up, it wasn't like he is trying to kill himself by starving it is simply just because of stress hearing he is engaged to a stranger making him to lost his appetite. There are times his parents force him to eat real solid food but end up making him throw it all out a few seconds after eaten all of it.

Seeing that he can't eat a normal food for a while they have given up on giving him proper meal so the maid start serving him light food that is easy to digest such as soup which he secretly throw up.

His body has gone weaker day by day which make him wonder if he can survive for the day of the wedding.

"Aoba san." One of his maid call.

"Come in Hina." Aoba give her permission.

Not long after that she quickly walk in after closing the door to check her dear childhood friend, her face shows worried as she check every detail of his face. Seeing how skinny and pale he is almost make her faint.

"Aoba san, are you alright? Please don't tell me you didn't eat or sleep today."

He nods his head as he look down at his knee.

"What should I do Hina? I feel like a dead person every time I remember my own parents tell me that engage me to someone I don't know. What worst is they make me married to a family of military which means I will be living in a country that is still in war. I will never get to live in my normal life ever again."

Hina give her concern to her friend by patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear this Aoba."

She wrap her arms around his neck and give a kiss on his forehead, ever since they are young she always think Aoba as her precious little brother that she must protect but it seems that the fate is cruel. Since this involve bond between kingdoms she can't do anything to help him.

"How is your sister taking this news?" Hina asks.

"I don't know, I rarely step out from this room after that day." He tells as he holds her hand tightly. "If I didn't do this my little sister will have to take my place wouldn't she?"

"Aoba, if only I could help."

"Hina . . ."

They both hold each other hands not letting go so they can comfort each other from this fate that can't be change. It was then at the moment Bizon enter without knocking first which makes Hina gives a long sighs as she turn to look at her . . . boyfriend.

"Can you knock?" She asks.

"What? Aoba doesn't seem angry about it." He says calmly as he cross his hand. "Anyway it seems like you guys don't seem to be in a mood to be disturbed by my knocking."

"Good morning Bizon." Aoba try to smile but it fails miserably which makes the two other people inside the room giving him worried look.

"If I was your father I would have taken better care of you."

"It's alright." Aoba said closing his eyes for a while. "My father is too busy to worry about me since the day for my marriage is only three days left."

"Three days." The white hair repeats those two words.

Hina clap her hand loudly wanting to get rid of this bad mood inside the room.

"My dear little brother (not actually related), let spent these three days of freedom as fun as possible. Okay?" She says cheerfully trying to cheer him up.

"Hina is right? You might as well spend as much time a possible before you get ship off to a kingdom full of military." He tries to jokes but then receive an elbow at his waist making him hiss in pain.

"O-okay." Aoba obeys knowing these two will not take 'no' as an answer. "What should we do first?"

It was then Bizon and Hina pull him toward the bed before pushing him on it, they take off their shoes before joining him at each side of the bed. "Sleep." They say in unison before trapping the prince in their arms not letting him to get away. If they want to have much fun it is better they collect enough energy for it even if they have to force their prince to sleep.

Aoba chuckles to see their caring behavior before joining them into the peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Aoba take a deep breath watching his two childhoods are fighting and keep poking the map in front of them arguing where they should go. Hina insist they go to the amusement park while Bizo said going to the countryside is better and healthier since it's surrounds by nature. Also spending time at the amusement park is a waste of money and if they go there the day will pass by too fast and they forget the time since they have too much fun.

They continue to argue with each other while Aoba take a sit on the bench so he can rest; now he is wearing casual clothes to hide his identity as a prince. Hina and Binzo also wear simple but stylish clothes as well except their clothes match with each other since they're a couple.

It is a tradition for his kingdom that couple must wearing matching clothes so desperate single guys or girls won't try to flirt on someone whom already being taken. It also important that for married couple must never take off their rings for the same reason too and it also a sin for a married couple to cheat on their partners. If they're caught cheating, the punishment shall be death but couple who is still dating are not giving any punishment if they cheat since they haven't married yet.

Marriage is a sign of bond between people, to show trust and loyalty toward their partner so divorce does not exist in his kingdom. So basically marriage is a great deal for this kingdom and every guys think twice before they propose someone since there's no going back after they get married.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Hina said.

"Let's go to the beach." Aoba decide. "There is a lot of fun at the beach and some games you can play with Hina and there is nature for us all to enjoy."

'_I don't actually care much about nature since the kingdom has fix the problem decades ago but since Bizon love it so much it is better to make him happy since this might be the last time I get to see them anyway.'_

"Great idea!"

Those two start to get clingy to him; they are hugging his arms from each side. Well for Bizon is not actually hugging it is more like keeping him out from his side while for Hina she looks like a mother taking care of her child making sure he is not getting lost. Does he look like a kid for them?

"Guys."

"Yes Aoba?" They say together.

"Can you give me some space?" He asks them nicely.

"Dude, we have a few days together might as well as much time together as possible." Bizon explain and give a kiss on Aoba left cheek while Hina give his right. "We love you so much Aoba." Hina said happily.

"This is just a normal love between friends, right?" Aoba sweat drop when those two smirk.

"Who knows?" Bizon add the curiosity. "What if we said we have been in love with you for a very long time Aoba and will even share you to satisfy our love for you."

"Please tell me that your boyfriend is just joking Hina."

It was then Hina suddenly kiss him on the lips and then Bizon join as well kissing him after Hina give them some space, Aoba eyes wide open to feel the different pair of lips place on his. What the hell just happen? It feels so weird to have your childhood friend kissing your lips and for him not to be bothering much by this mean he is a bisexual, right?

"This is our last and first kiss for you Aoba." Hina says sadly.

"I love you both too." Aoba says sadly letting these two precious people to hug him tightly, even though he can't return back their feeling but he still loves them.

"An early reminder for you, if that fiancé of yours did something nor respectable to you just call us since we are in the mood to kick his fucking ass."

Words can't express how much he appreciates to have them in his life.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Far away from the Utopia live another kingdom which is calls the Alliance, the reason for its name because it has great connection with other big kingdoms. In exchange for the help given they will give their protection for this free country which is kind of irritated the prince very much since why do they have to protect the kingdom that can't even protect their on selves.

What even worse is he just learn from his father that he is engaged to one of the prince from one of the great kingdom that his military is protecting.

"Are you aright Dio?" His precious little sister asks.

Seeing the concern look on his sister face as she come toward him on her wheelchair soften his heart, he cares for Fiona very much even more than his life since she is the only one who ever show any kind of care feelings toward him. His knight continuously tease him for having sister complex which he greatly ignore.

Does he look like he has sister complex in this kind of age?

If he wasn't the knight his father hire for him he would have lost his job a long time ago.

"I can't believe you finally getting married Dio." She says happily. "I hear from everyone that the prince of Utopia is very beautiful than any maiden in the world."

"It is just a rumor Fiona."

"It's true, everyone says it." She pouts feeling sad her brother won't trust her words. "Aren't you curious what your future partner will look like Dio? About common interest, likes, dislikes and hobby during free time."

"Why should I care Fiona, from what I know people from a kingdom like that always live in luxury? I won't be surprise seeing him looking weirdly at our military and likes to order around wanting a lazy and comfortable life."

"You shouldn't say that, not everyone is like that."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Achoo!" Aoba sneeze.

"Aoba!" Bizon and Hina quickly run to his side forgetting about the cotton candy they have in their hand. "Did you catch a cold or something?"

"Did something say something behind your back?"

"Hopefully not." Aoba says as he pinch his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**.

* * *

"AOBA!"

Aoba smile and pat his little sister head as gentle as possible just like the way she loves it, Hina is wiping her tears with her handkerchief while Bizon pat his girlfriend shoulder to calm her down. Every of Aoba precious people are gather there to see their dear prince leaving the kingdom to where his fiancé is. This might be the last time they sees him.

"Call us when you're free." Hina start to give her famous advice. "Remember to brush your teeth every day, eat proper food at least 3 meals a day and have plenty of sleep every day, make sure you fight back if there is idiot want to pick a fight with you, make sure to remember your manner, when you're daydream try not to drool and don't have too many sex in the morning."

"HINA!" Aoba blushes.

"It's true, sex in the morning without eating first is tiring." Bizon explain. "Please don't say that word anymore."Aoba face gone pale as he cover his ears with his hands. "In case you guys forget I still have my virginity."

"Oh . . ." They both said.

It was then the Alliance ship arrives floating above them, the wind blow so hard that Hina skirt fly up causing the two male to blushes. Aoba little sister just watches in awe as she stares at the woman panties then turn into a frown when she saw a hole. When she is about to asks Hina quickly shut her mouth and whispers something about 'woman panties' that they always wear before doing the intercourse. Once again Aoba had to try hard to forget the words that are now repeating in his head.

"We will leave now Hina." Bizon kiss her at the cheek.

The reason why he can come along is because Bizon is in charge with Aoba safety until they reach the other kingdom, he is chosen because of his loyalty and trust from Aoba by the Utopia. Hina hold their hand before they leave giving them a kiss on each side of their cheek before giving her final goodbye to Aoba. It feels like yesterday when they're still kids and still in their childish day full of imagination and fun. Days pass by so fast isn't it? Now one of them is getting married to a complete stranger and has to be responsible and supportive for his new partner that will soon become his husband for the rest of his life.

"One last advice."

She leans closer to Aoba wrapping her arms around him. "If he seems danger please forget about your kingdom safety and run away from that place." Then she let him go and place a fake smile on her face not wanting her friend to see her in tears. Aoba smile back before entering the ship follow by Bizon.

"Stay safe."

Then the ship disappears.

* * *

Dio walk back and forth in his room looking very piss off, his sister Fiona continue to hum a melody as she brush her favorite doll with the mini brush while her maid seems nervous with the mood. A dark aura come from Dio and a light aura come from Fiona make her wonder if they're truly related, they're to different no matter how much she looks at them.

"Stop worrying brother."

"How could I? What if my fiancé is very spoil and like to boss me around."

"Brother . . . trusts me. Your fiancé is not like that, his picture looks so nice and innocent so there is nothing to worry about."

"Look can be deceiving Fiona."

"You act just like the time you first met Fromm, when you sees him always surrounded by people you think of him as a playboy. He is actually a very nice person and very friendly, even though you didn't admit you are a good friend with him."

"I am not a friend of his."

"Then explain why you guys always partner up when a battle is happening." She cross her hand and gives a confident look staring at her startling brother.

"Well . . ."

"Just give him a chance brother. Please." Dio eyes widen to see her sister has use her puppy dog eyes on her; he knows well he is defeated after she use that combo attack. Every time she uses it, there's thousands of love arrow will stab at his heart. Once again he had lose without even realizing it so he agree to behave well and try not to act so cold in their first meeting.

"Pinky swears?" Slowly his pinky intertwine with her sister and listen to the song she always swing when they have pinky swears, even though the song seem ridiculous but as long it makes his sister happy he is happy as well. It was then his knight burst into their chamber totally ruins the mood.

"DIO! Your fiancé has arrived!" Hearing the word fiancé Dio expression changes.

Fiona pat his shoulder and insist to go with him to see the person. Fromm has a wide smile on his face as his hand is behind his back walking like a child. How can someone like him be so popular anyway, it is not like Dio is jealous or anything. A curiosity? Yeah . . . that will do. Dio is just curious why his knight is very popular especially with the women, maybe it is because of his face and that he used to be a model. "I heard he is a hottie." Fromm giggles.

"I can't wait to see him."

"He is Dio fiancé" Fiona reminds him.

"Don't be jealous Fiona, you will always be my favorite."

It was then Dio is burn with anger and gives the deadliest glare toward his knight. There is no way in hell he will let his sister to date this boy, he will even kill himself before letting that happen. Fromm shivers and quickly hides behind Fiona wheelchair pretending to be scare while the girl starts to laugh.

"A monster is about to attack me Fiona." Fromm says out loud teasing his prince.

"Ha,ha, ha you guys are so funny, no wonder you guys become friends."

"We're not friends!" "Of course we are." The two boys says at the same time before looking at each other, Fromm has a teasing smile on his face while Dio look piss off before walking away follow by guards leaving those two behind.

"You did that on purpose do you Fromm?" Fiona asks.

"If I didn't do that he will remain as an expression boy like he used to." Fromm said as he pushes Fiona wheelchair toward Dio direction.

* * *

Aoba take a deep breath as he sit on the comfy chair, he looks down to see his foot barely touches the ground. Why the hell is chair here is so tall so due to curiosity he looks down at Bizon legs and almost shows his sulking face to see Bizon legs are longer than him. It is to be expecting since Bizon is always taller than him anyway.

"Are you okay your highness?" Bizon asks him with formal dialect almost make him laugh since back home they always call him Aoba.

"I'm fine Bizon." Aoba lies as he grip his own hand trying to stop himself from trembling.

"I can see that." Bizon sweat drop.

_'Is he really okay?' _

"Prince Dio of The Alliance!" One of the guards with scary face announce, when he thinks back why is it that all the guards here are scaring looking. Can't they all smile when guest arrive at their castle, this treatment is so different from the Utopia. He has a feeling he won't be liking this place at all. Also that prince didn't even give him a smile at all when they are face to face.

"You must be Watase Aoba the first born son of the Kingdom of Utopia, am I right?" Quickly Aoba nod his head while Bizon look sharply up front looking at the prince from head to toe to analyze whether this prince is actually suited for his Aoba. Even though this marriage is for the bond between two kingdoms he won't hesitate to take Aoba away and flee from this place if the prince is dangerous. It is his job after all to protect his prince from any sort of danger.

"It is in the rule that you must reply to your fiancé every question except for the personal and top-secret. I hope this is the last time you display this kind of action, it is very rude of you not to reply back since it is the same as an act of disobedience toward your marriage partner." Dio explain startling Aoba with his cold expressionless voice.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes.

Bizon try hard to control himself from punching Dio face. _'I hate him.'_ It was his first expression toward the prince. Fiona face palm after seeing her brother not acting nice at all toward his future partner while Fromm continues to smile but then it turns to awe when he sees Aoba brown color eyes that sparkle under the crystal chandelier. There is something about him that makes his heart want to pump out.

"You can leave now; your prince will be under my care from now on." Dio turn his attention toward Bizon.

"Of course your highness." Bizon bow before half heartily walking out from that room. Now Aoba life begins in the palace. The countdown begins.

-30 days left-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

-29 days left-

Aoba take a sit at the edge of the bed feeling uncomfortable after his meeting with his future partner. There is no way he can live or sleep at the same bed with him, with that kind of husband he wouldn't even think of having his child at all but since it is a law that he must at least give birth to one child so there is an heir to the throne once Dio retired or die.

Speaking of kids . . . he has to have sex with that guy.

GROSS!

He might as well have threesome with Hina and Bizon that having sex with him, even though it weird him out thinking him having sex with his two childhood friend but having sex with someone he barely knows is ever worse. If one day he gets to reincarnate, he will surely choose to be the second child so he won't have to hold too much burden on his shoulder.

It is good thing the marriage is only a month away so he gets about 4 weeks to get used to live in this kingdom, if he is lucky he is not staying at the chamber where missile might hit when the enemies suddenly attack without warning.

Even though Dio looks scary but at least his sister looks kind than him, even that knight f his look friendly as well since he smiles the entire time.

"I want to go home." He said to himself as he lies back on the comfy bed. "I wonder how they all are doing at Utopia."

It was then he starts to feel another weight besides him.

"Homesick already?" The cheerful voice asks.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"BROTHER!"

"Yes Fiona?"

"Please spent some time with your fiancé today whether you like it or not."

"No." He answers and review back to the papers piling on his desk, today he is too busy to do anything else and focus more on the work given to him. He mostly have to sign all of them but he have to read back the contract before signing it which is actually a hard work, he wouldn't be surprised if he needed glasses one day because of this. Soon this work will triple once he become a king which something he is not looking forward to in the future.

His little sister is still frowning at him since she is still angry by the way he treated Aoba yesterday, that kind of treatment will even make a grown up man cry wanting to go home.

"Please . . . Aoba just got here and he needs someone to guide him."

"We can ask one of the maids to show him." Dio said.

"Dio, why can't you do something this simple to your fiancé? Just think about his feeling that he has to be far away from home and have no one to have comfort from, it is your job as Aoba future partner to support him. Also he looks like he is about to cry when you talk about his manner, so you also have to apologize to him too."

"Fiona . . . I don't know why you want me to be by Aoba side at this busy moment, as you can see my schedule for today is full."

"Cancel all of it."

"I can't, can you see that I will soon become a future king. I can't skip my work a month before my coronation day."

"MEANIE!" Fiona wheel out from the room and slam the door loudly waking up the squirrels that is sleeping on the tree beside his window. "Fiona . . ." He sighs.

* * *

"Wh-who are you?" Aoba asks already standing at the corner of his room as he look at the handsome figure on his bed, he seems to enjoy this moment as he sit up and give a flirting wink at him. Damn it, he starts to remind him of Hina when she flirt with him when she's bored or the time when Bizon suddenly shown up in his room naked just for fun and used the word he is 'bored' as an excuse as well.

His used to his friends behavior but something tells him he will not get use to this person behavior, the way he moves and smile is just too different as if he actually wants to devour him at this moment. The way he looks at him with those eyes as if he gets to see every part of his body, he starts to feel naked under this stranger gaze.

"Get out or I will call the guards." Aoba warns him.

"That won't be necessary Aoba chan."

'_He call me by my name, if we compare with manner he is even worse than me.'_

"I am Dio sama knight so there is no need to call the guard since they have no power over me since my rank is higher than them and soon my rank will get even higher once Dio sama become a king at the coronation day. You can call me Fromm if you want since that is my name." He then bows before standing up again.

"That doesn't explain why you are on my room."

It was then Fromm suddenly appear in front of him and pinning him on the wall, trapping him in his arms and one of his legs is press against Aiba thighs.

"LET ME GO!" Aoba shouts trying to push Fromm away but the knight is too powerful than him, seeing the fail attempt escape from the prince Fromm can't help but chuckle seeing the cute reaction.

"You're very cute Aoba."

"Please stop . . ."

"I can't." Fromm sniffs in the sweet smell coming from Aoba as he kisses his hair. "Your smell is so nice Aoba."

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Aoba let out a soft whimper when he feels the knight body is press against him, he can feel as the knight fingers is travelling down to his body touching every part that he can making him feel weak. It feels like his energy is being drain out from the touch and even his legs start to tremble in fear and about to fall down at any moment. He knows well that he has to do something before his fall to deep into this pleasure giver or he won't be able to turn back.

"I beg you to stop."

"You don't like it?" The knight asks with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm engage."

It was then the knight let Aoba go from his embrace and then watch the prince fall on the ground as his pant heavily because of the unusual touch. He never felt something like this in his life, not even the time when Bizon and Hina touch him.

"You pass." Fromm said.

"Eh?" He looks up with a confused look. "What do you mean I pass?"

"Well . . . normally people from other country don't care whether they get engage to Dio or not since all they want is to get married and create alliance, they never care about our law that engaged or married couple can't cheat so it is my responsibility to see if you are suited for Dio sama or not."

"Wait the minute, are you saying I'm not the first?"

"Yeah, you got that right. In fact you are the 15th person engage to Dio while the previous engage couples are . . ." It was then he pause.

"What happen to them?" Aoba asks due to curiosity.

It was then he feels something sharp and cold press against his neck, slowly he looks up to see Fromm smile turn into a smirk. Even though he shows such a scary expression Aoba can't help himself feeling turn on seeing the sexy look Fromm is giving him.

"I kill them."

"Kill?"

"Are you afraid with me Aoba?"

The prince closes his eyes taking a deep breath before reopen it once more.

"No." He answers making Fromm beautiful smile to shown up once more.

"You are a very interesting person Aoba. I think I like you." He said then left as fast a lightning before Aoba can even blink. It feels like he had just seen a ghost.

"I just been here for a day and almost get killed and got turn on by a stranger, please tell me tomorrow is going to be normal." He sighs before standing up to go to the washroom so he can take care of his 'problem' before dinner. Just thinking about eating with Dio today already fear him since one wrong move can kill him.

"If only they are here with me."

* * *

From can't stop himself from chuckling as he watches Aoba enter the bathroom from the window, this is the first time he feel so excited to see someone in his life.

"If only I was engaged with Aoba chan instead." He said before leaving.

* * *

"Brother!" Fiona enter the room without knocking again and this time a huge smile is on her face, he can tell in few seconds that she has planning something for him.

"You are going on a horse ride with Aoba san tomorrow whether you like it or not, father orders."

Damn it . . . She's good.


End file.
